


Stranded

by Sarah_M



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, F/M, Flirting, Mild Sexual Content, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_M/pseuds/Sarah_M
Summary: They’re stranded.Very stranded.The kind of stranded that starts with the two of them in a stolen Alkesh and ends with them crash landing, not-so-gently, onto a completely deserted planet. The kind of stranded that is maybe, a little bit, his fault.





	Stranded

**Author's Note:**

> Almost entirely written on my phone in-flight - which as it turns out is much harder than it sounds.
> 
> Thank you to my beta for your mega quick turn around! I adore you. 
> 
> Set somewhere post season 6 I suppose given the episode reference.
> 
> And yes, the scenario has been done to death, but I just don't care. Not one little bit.

They’re stranded.

Very stranded.

The kind of stranded that starts with the two of them in a stolen Alkesh and ends with them crash landing, not-so-gently, onto a completely deserted planet. The kind of stranded that is maybe, a little bit, his fault.

The good news is neither of them are particularly hurt, and the planet has plant and animal life – which they can eat. It looks a lot like the moon he was stranded with Harry on. Except, hopefully, this place has less paranoia inducing greenery.

 

On the first week she’s a little distant. It’s clear that she’s pissed at him. Being the professional that she is, instead of whinging about it she spends her time trying her best to fix the ship. He sets them up a camp near by, close to the river in a small clearing, although it makes sense to sleep in the safety of the Alkesh at night.

She does help him make traps, take stock of what they do have – lucky they wound up with both Daniel and Teal’c’s packs so there’s twice as much as they’d normally have. But, she doesn’t really talk much and she spends most of her available time tinkering on the Alkesh instead of with him.

 

The second week she’s gone from a little distant to flat out cold. She is all _yes sir_ most of the time and won’t make any attempt to make small talk. And there’s the fact that she is pretty much constantly “fixing” the Alkesh. It’s starting to get to him. For all the energy she’s likely wasting on it, she’s not once given him a status report on how it’s actually going. He’s not an idiot, he’s sure she can’t actually fix anything this time. Either someone has to find them or they’re stuck here. It would be nice if she just said that already.

 

By the third week, he’s had it. She’s stopped with the  _yes sirs_  and moved on to completely disregarding him. It’s rude, not to mention disrespectful, and so not like her - if her goal is to piss him off it’s working. He’s teetering on the edge of pushing back and giving her the argument he is pretty sure she’s after.

When he gives her an order to do the clean up after their usual camp fire dinner - seemed fair since he was the one who caught, gutted and cooked the fish - she blatantly refuses. She doesn’t even  _say_  no, she just mutely shakes her head and gives him a look - something between tired, annoyed and fed up. And he loses it. He  _really_ loses it.

They’ve  _both_  been stuck here and she’s acting like he’s having the time of his fucking life. And he tells her just that, amid a string of expletives, and a reminder that he’s her CO and she damn well is going to do anything and everything he tells her. And she’s going to do it with the appropriate  _yes sirs_  - no  _no sirs_  - and if she could pull her head of out her arse she could maybe manage to do all this with a fucking smile, if it’s not too much trouble. All his pent up anger spills from his mouth, and most of it he doesn’t really even mean, but he can’t  _stop._ Treating her like a first year cadet is a mistake, he knows it, but knowing it doesn’t stop it.

He’s still yelling at her, moving onto how she’s going to quit spending so much time on the damn Alkesh, when she wordlessly walks over to him - her expression unchanged and seemly completely unphased by his fit of rage. She stops right in front of him, meets his infuriated eyes and grabs his hand. Reaching into her shirt she yanks her tags off and folds them into his palm. Then she turns and walks away without a word.

As he watches her retreat, he feels his voice escape his tightened throat, telling her that’s not how this works and she will not walk away from him. While the light from the camp fire might be dim, he can still easily make out the image of her flipping him the bird over her shoulder.

Nice.

And he thought Maybourne was tough company.

 

He gives her a day to cool down - or maybe he gives himself a day to cool down - before he goes to find her. Spending the night camping by the fire isn’t quite as comfortable as sleeping inside the ship. On top of that, he never really has been able to sleep after an argument.

He finds her on the ship, of course, laying on her on back on the floor, half her body disappeared beneath a console. Calling her by her given name seems strange on his lips, and she must think so too because her whole body visibly tenses before she slowly slides out and sits up. Saying her name may also be presumptuous, since a part of him is hoping she’ll take her tags back and they can get back to whatever weird version of normal they usually run on. He wants to call her Carter again. He offers them to her in a silent apology. 

But she shakes her head, her expression defeated, and tells him she won’t take them because she’s not going to spend god-knows-how-long taking orders from him when it’s just the two of them. Finally she quietly explains, that even though she’s spent almost every waking moment trying to get them home - get him home - she can’t. It’s broken. And this time, she can’t fix it. And this time she’s not going to be the one looking for them. And this time, no one knows at all where to start looking.

He can see the tears forming in her eyes, as she breaths out an, “I’m sorry.” Moving to sit down next to her, he wraps his arm around her shoulders and she rests her head against him. Reminding her that he doesn’t expect her to be able to fix everything suddenly seems like something he should have said weeks ago. But he forgotten how determined she can be, and admittedly he wasn’t above hoping for her to pull a miracle out of her arse at the time. When he tells her now her shoulders shake and she silently cries next to him.

When her shoulders still and her tears cease, he asks her if she could please start talking to him again soon. Because if she doesn’t they are both going to get very lonely, very quickly.

 

A week later, it’s her birthday. It’s become quickly hot on the planet - or at least, very humid. He rolled his pants and sleeves up days ago, but she’s not done the same and he thinks he knows why. If he’s right, it’s kind of cute that solider Sam is embarrassed by body hair. Though a part of him wonders if her vanity would be such a problem if it was Daniel or Teal’c she was stuck with...

He finds her collecting more fire wood just off from their camp, looking hot and sticky.

“Happy birthday Sam.” He holds out a gift to her, folded up inside one of his spare black tee shirts as make-do wrapping paper.

“Is that a present?” She smiles, dropping the wood to the side and dusting her hands on her pants.

“It is.”

“What could you possibly get me here?”

“Just something I found a few weeks back, thought I’d save it for today,” he shrugs, waiting for her to take it.

She accepts it, eyeing it curiously. “If it’s tampons or chocolate and you’ve been holding out - you’re dead to me.”

“I wouldn’t dare.”

Unfolding the shirt, she smiles when she finds a single black disposable shaver. Picking it up to inspect it, she then moves a little closer to him.

“Why haven’t you used this?” she asks frowning, her brow pinched in confusion as her fingers brush along his jaw which is covered in growth.

He _almost_ shudders at her casual but intimate touch.

“Because I don’t care… so you should have it.”

“Me?”

“It is way too hot to be covering up as much as you are.”

She gives him an embarrassed look. “Thank you,” she says and then quickly leans up to give him a chaste kiss on his lips.

This time he does shudder.

“You’re welcome...”

“And just so you know, I can sharpen this. So if you want to share, we can. Though, I kind of like you like this,” she indicates to his scruffy beard.

He nods quietly, still taken aback by her kiss. “Good to know.”

He watches her walk off towards to stream where she bathes, rooted to the ground, letting himself feel the delightful hum circulating his body.

 

The next time he sees her, she’s cut her pants into some short shorts and is wearing a very familiar tank top that he hasn’t seen in _years_ (not that he hasn’t thought _a lot_ about it).

Usually he’s a crappy gift giver. Not this year. Best. Present. Ever.

He must be gaping, or at least looking a lot less subtle than usual. She gives him a flirty smirk as she walks past him.

“I should have given you that weeks ago...”

“Then what else would you give me for my birthday?”

Well. He can think of something. And by the blush on her cheeks, she’s thinking about the same something.

 

A month later, in the middle of the night on the ship, when he’s curled around her naked form - something he’s still not used to and positively cannot get enough of - he feels her bolt upright from sleep.

“Long range beacon!” she cries out.

“You want bacon? Me too. God me too,” he murmurs sleepily.

“Not bacon Jack! Beacon!”

She’s scrambling around looking for clothes in the dark. Why? He doesn’t know. He’s seen it all and there’s no one else to see her... She could be naked all the time... He should talk to her about that.

“Jack!”

“What? I don’t know what you’re saying. I’m still asleep.”

She’s found a flashlight and is digging around through her tools.

“I think I know a way to fix the long range beacon! I was dreaming - Jolinar’s dreams actually - and it just hit me! This might work! This might really actually work!”

Wiping at his eyes, he tries to catch up to her thought train (damn near impossible). “Okay. Good. That sounds really good. Especially if what you’re saying means someone might find us? That’s what you’re saying yes? It’s hard to tell. I’m definitely still asleep.”

“Yes! Maybe. I think so. Or at least a better chance than none, if I can pull it off.”

“Great. Good.” He lays back down, “Now stop doing that and come back to bed.”

“What? No!”

“Baby, that’s our only flashlight, you are not working through the night with that. We need it. And as much as I miss bacon, whatever you’re thinking of doing is going to be there in six hours.”

The dark is hiding it, but he knows she’s giving him a very dejected look right now.

“Come on. Sleep.”

There’s an audible sigh. Logic wins. He feels her climb back into their make-shift bed. He puts his arm back around her and pulls her snug against him again.

“Did you just call me baby?”

“What? No. I don’t know. I’m asleep. Stop asking questions.”

They sleep through the rest of the night, then at first light he watches her move about with a renewed energy as she sets about on her new task.

Finding them hope, to find a way home.


End file.
